Conventionally, there is known an automobile door lock operating apparatus for effecting a locking operation with rotation of an actuator output shaft in the forward direction and an unlocking operation with rotation of the actuator output shaft in the reverse direction. There is also known a vehicle door closer apparatus configured such that a latch closing operation is effected in response to displacement in one direction of a driven gear as a displacement body receiving power of a reversibly rotatable motor thereby to pivot a latch for drawing in a striker and a latch releasing operation is effected in response to displacement in the other direction of the driven gear thereby to pivot a pawl for releasing engagement between the latch and the pawl.
This type of apparatuses include a releasing function for releasing engagement between a latch and a striker by displacing a displacement body such as a sector gear receiving motor power in a releasing direction relative to a neutral region and a closing function for causing the latch to draw in the striker by displacing the displacement body in a closing direction relative to the neutral region. In the course of these, if the displacement body is to be displaced to the neutral region by the motor power after execution of the releasing function or the closing function, a neutral detecting means such as a switch is needed for controlling stopping of the motor.
However, if a trouble occurs in this neutral detecting means, there is the risk of the displacement body being moved inadvertently to its displacement terminal end. Namely, in such case, after the execution of a latch closing operation, the displacement body could enter inadvertently into a latch releasing operation rather than being stopped at the neutral region as it should be, as a result of which the door after being once closed may be opened unintentionally. Also, after the execution of a latch releasing operation, the displacement body could enter inadvertently into a latch closing operation rather than being stopped at the neutral region as it should be, as a result of which the door after being once unlocked may be locked unintentionally.
As a technique for overcoming such problem as above, in the case of the technique disclosed in a Non-Patent Document 1 identified blow, the technique controls such that the latch releasing operation is effected forcibly if the returning movement of the displacement body to the neutral region (“neutral returning movement”) has taken time longer than a predetermined period (“time over”). In addition, according to the Non-Patent Document 1, the technique also controls such that the latch closing operation is effected upon establishment of starting conditions for the latch closing operation in the neutral returning movement (the condition of shifting of a half latch switch from OFF to ON and the further condition of a rear seat door courtesy switch turning ON).